All in the stars
by MandyChan91
Summary: Sakura and the group find themselves loving a new singer! But where did she come from? And what's this strange aura she has that makes everyone love her? Especially Sakura!SyaronxSakuraTouyaxYukitoTomoyoxSakura


This is my first fanfic in a WHILE so i'm sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: You know CardCaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP but some of the characters are mine and mine only! Hah. o.o

---------------------

"Sakura-chan don't you think you should start on your homework?" A young girl's voice called out to the other girl, whose eyes were stuck on the tv.

There was nothing but the tv playing, which sounds echoed through out the room, which was playing rather loudly.

"Sakura-chan?" The girl popped her head up from the textbook she was reading and her sapphire eyes looked at the young cardcaptor.

"..." Was the response she had gotten.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!" Tomoyo shouted in Sakura's ear.

"WAAAH!" Sakura jumped up and covered her ears. "Why'd you have to scream in my ear!" She whined.

Tomoyo stood up straight and smiled, "Welcome back, Sakura-chan!"

The other girl pouted, "Why did you scream in my ear?"

"If the telvision wasn't so loud I would have to scream." She said while lowering the volume on the telvision. "Anyway, shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

Sakura blinked for a moment and nodded with beady eyes, "Hehehe...yeah I should," she sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. "But Ake-" She was soon cut off but her best friend.

"Sakura-chan. I'm already done with my homework. I'll help you so you can finish it quicker, okay? So you'll go back to watching tv" She smiled sweetly at Sakura.

"R-really?" Sakura jumped off the floor and walked to her backpack. "Tomoyo-chan you're too good to me sometimes"

"Now lets get to work!" She lifted up her math textbook. "Math first!" Tomoyo chirped.

"Yuki, can you pass the noodles?" An older man who is Sakura's older brother, Touya had questioned to his best friend, Yukito.

"Sure, Toya!" He smiled and walked to the cabinet. "Is this the ri-"

A loud thud was heard upstairs where seemed to be located in Sakura's room.

Yukito and Touya both blinked.

"I hope Sakura-chan is alright..." Yukito finally spoke.

"She's fine." Touya said and went back to cooking dinner.

After a few hours...

"FINALLY!" Sakura plopped herself on top of all the notebooks and textbooks. "I thought we would finish it faster Tomoyo-chan!" She whined.

"You guys did finish faster. If you did it by yourself Sakura you'd be up all night" Kero said while flying towards the tv to play video games.

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura balled her hand into a fist and fumed.

Tomoyo laughed and started to pack her books.

"Hey! I was going to watch tv!" Sakura stomped to the televison.

"Well i'm playing video games now! You know I play videos at this time.." Kero sat on the floor, indian style and nodded his head.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her head, "Fine..."

"Why did you want to watch tv so badly?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Because Akemi-sama's concert was on today..." Sakura answered with a frown.

"Ahh. Hoshino Akemi. She's very talented and pretty." Tomoyo nodded. "I wonder if she's coming here in Tomoeda..."

"I heard that she is!" Sakura smiled while saying this news. "I've been asking Papa for tickets and he said he'll try to get them but he can't promise me anything." She paused for a moment, "If I can't see the concert then...i'll just watch it on tv like I always do! Nothing's wrong with that!"

"I hope you get to see her in concert, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiled once again at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and looked at her poster of Akemi. _I hope so too._

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Dinner is ready!" Yukito called them from downstairs.

"Coming!" Both of the girls said.

Tomoyo quietly went down the stairs and walked to her chair slowly, as for Sakura her steps were loud and quick.

"How can you stand being friends with a loud monster, Tomoyo?" Touya asked.

Tomoyo blinked as Sakura growled at her older brother's comment, "I'M NOT A MONSTER!" She fumed.

"Monster." He continue to say.

Sakura just fumed even more, "Onii-chan!" She balled her hand to a fist once again and stomped her way infront of Touya.

"Sakura-chan do you want sauce on your pasta?" Yukito asked with his back turned to them all, not noticing what was going on behind him.

"I doubt the loud monster would want any pasta at a-AHHH!" He fell to the floor, holding his now injured leg.

"HMPH!" Sakura walked back to her chair and sat down like nothing had happen.

Tomoyo blinked and looked at Touya, "Are you...alright?"

"UGH!" Was the response she got back.

Yukito held up two plates filled with pasta and smiled his usually smile, "Here you go you two" He walked to passed Touya, who was on the floor and put down the plates for both of the girls. "Toya, why are you on the floor? Get up so you can eat" Yuki winked at Sakura and walked back to serve himself and Touya.

Sakura smiled and looked at her brother once again and released another "hmph".

"How come you're on her side?" He grimaced in pain.

"That's what you get for making fun of her infront of her friend." Yukito simply replied and put down their plates.

Everyone said their grace and began to eat quietly, until.

"Father left something for you, Sakura." Touya said while eating, not looking at her.

"Really! What was it?" She questioned and looked at him. "WHERE is it?" She said while looked around.

He stopped eating for a moment and reached down to his pocket, "It's here somewhere..." He took out the contents that were in his pocket and put them on the table. "Tickets for that concert you wanted to go to so badly."

Sakura froze once she saw the tickets on the table, "He really got them...?"

Tomoyo clapped and smiled, "Fate wanted you to go to that concert! You look so happy! I need to find my camera"

Yukito smiled and spoke, "I've heard of Hoshino Akemi, I mean how can you not? All the girls in our school listens to her constantly. I have to admit her music is quite catchy. I guess you can call me a little bit of a fan myself" He laughed sheeplishly.

Touya just smirked, "Dad got us only 3 tickets though."

"Oh..." She looked a little sad at this. "Who's going...?"

Her older brother looked at Yukito and then at Tomoyo, "I know you'll bring Tomoyo but I think Yukito should go too. Since he can protect you if anything happens and plus he seems to like her too" He shot a little look at him.

Yukito just laughed nervously and went to get seconds.

Both girls clasped their hands together and jumped up, "We're going to the concert!" Sakura said in glee.

Touya looked at them both, _Although I don't have my powers anymore there is still something odd about this singer coming up out of nowhere and is getting so much attention. Especially Sakura's attention. Maybe i'm just paranoid..._

A hand touches Touya's shoulder, "Toya, something's wrong isn't there?" Yukito said in a worried tone.

"Just...watch Sakura and that Hoshino girl" He responded.

The grey haired boy nodded, "I know, there's something about her that...it's just explainable" He smiled. "I just can't put my finger on it"

Footsteps can be heard far down the road to the Kinomoto residence, "Kinomoto Sakura..." The figure stops infront of the house. "I will be seeing you much sooner than you think. I don't think I can watch a month to meet someone as important as you..." The figure appears to be a figure of a young woman. "Sakura..." The voice echoes through out the road.

_Sakura..._

"Huh?" Quickly turning around to the sound of her name, "Who was that...?"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo askes her best friend who seemed to be looking for someone.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "Nothing! I just the excitement just overcame me" _Did I really hear someone call my name? I guess I was just hearing things. _"I'm going to tell Syaoron-kun about the concert!"

Touya twitched and glared at the phone at the sound of his name through his little sister's lips. "Why are you calling that brat?"

"He's my friend! And he should know! He likes her too!" She replied and picked up the phone.

Yukito blinked and looked at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan, do you like this Akemi-san too?" He questioned polietly.

"Huh? Oh she's a talented girl but I don't like her ask much as Sakura and Syaoron" She giggled while watching Sakura talking on the phone.

Yukito smiled also and nodded. "Sakura-chan you should go to bed soon. Remember you have school tomorrow! You don't wanna miss riding with me and Toya tomorrow for school, do you?"

Sakura blinked and nodded, "I'll get off soon"

Tomoyo saw her mother's car outside and went upstairs to get her stuff quickly, "I have to go now! I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan! Thank you for dinner Yukito-san, Touya-san!" And with that she ran out of the house.

"Good night, Syaoron-kun!" She said cheerily and hanged up the phone. "Good night, Yukito-san! Onii-chan" She paused for a moment.

"Monster"

Sakura glared at him and stormed up the stairs, again.

"WOOOAH! NOO! RIGHT! RIGHT! NO! LEFT! RIGHT RIGHT!"

The young cardcaptor looked outside her door and blinked at the shouting coming out from Kero. "I hope Onii-chan and Yukito-san can't hear him" And with that she opened the door to see Kero playing his video game, as always. "Kero-chan..." She sighed and went to her dresser to change.

"ALMOST THERE! COME ON!" He flew around the tv while holding his wireless controller. "ONE MORE HIT AND I BEAT THE BOSS AND THE GAME!" He shouted out loud.

Sakura watched him play the game with interest, "Go Kero-chan..." She blinked and realized why he was so addicted to this stuff.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" As he clicks the A button nothing seems to happen.

"Kero-chan? Isn't your person suppose to move when you press that?" Sakura asked.

"...No..." Kero froze as he tried to move his person in the game but no avail.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The whole house shook as he screamed. He dropped the controller and started to sob hysterically.

Sakura patted his little back and felt bad for the little guardian. But it also scared her to see him like this.

"..." He looked at the screen and he kept blinking 'GAME OVER'

"K-Kero-chan?" She blinked.

"Heh...hehe...hahaha..." He started to laugh and flew over the desk next to the tv. "Hehehe!" He grabbed two batteries and flew back to the controller. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Kero put the batteries in and clicked the god-gived button...'Try Again?' "I'M GOING TO GET YOU KING WAKALABLOOGY!"

_Wow...at least now I know not to mess with Kero and his video games..._She thought to herself and nodded.

----------------------------------------

Did you like it? Did you hate it? o.o;; I hope you liked it a little. There will be more later and more funny stuff! So please review. ;;...If you have ideas for the story e-mail me at and maybe i'll add them!


End file.
